


Hanging By A Moment With You

by Anonymous



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie prompts Buck to take the timer with a nod and he complies. He grabs it and looks at the numbers displayed on its screen: 15:00 00. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise at it and he sends a worried look at Eddie, who smiles at him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217
Collections: Anonymous





	Hanging By A Moment With You

**Author's Note:**

> First smut! Wooohooo  
> Prompt fill for the [ 9-1-1 Kink Meme](https://911-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1049.html) on LJ 
> 
> Prompt: Buck/Eddie, edging - author's choice on which one gets edged. Optional, but bonus points for post-orgasm overstimulation. 
> 
> Hope you like it ♥
> 
> And thanks to everyone who helped and encouraged me ♥

Buck doesn’t know how he got himself in this situation but one thing’s for sure, he would do it again if he had a choice. He’s sitting on the edge of Eddie’s bed, naked, his insides buzzing with anticipation as his boyfriend looks at him. Eddie’s eyes are dark with desire and there’s a smile tugging at his lips as he walks closer and closer. Buck can’t help but smile too as his boyfriend leans down to kiss him. One of Eddie’s hands grabs Buck’s face, angling it upward a bit more as he deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding across Buck’s lips, then past them. They have a deal, but Buck can’t stop his hands from reaching out for him, settling on his butt. As soon as he touches his boyfriend’s body, the man breaks the kiss.

“Uh uh,” Eddie shakes his head before taking a step back.

Buck squints at him but doesn’t argue, a deal is a deal. He keeps his hands along his body and watches Eddie expectantly, waiting for his next move. Pleased, Eddie presses a quick kiss to his lips before lifting his right hand up. He opens it and something falls from it: a timer. The object dangles from the cord that’s wrapped around Eddie’s finger, right in front of Buck’s eyes. When he looks up, Buck sees his boyfriend’s eyes on him, as dark as the night outside. Eddie is as excited as Buck is, he wants him as much as Buck does and that makes his body burn inside out. Under any other circumstances, he would have jumped on his feet and kissed his boyfriend if he had sent him that look. But tonight, he’s not allowed to and he’s fine with that.

Eddie prompts Buck to take the timer with a nod and he complies. He grabs it and looks at the numbers displayed on its screen: 15:00 00. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise at it and he sends a worried look at Eddie, who smiles at him.

“You’ve got this,” he assures Buck, kissing his cheek.

Buck nods, even though he’s not as confident as Eddie, and mentally pats himself on the back for training for this. Scared to disappoint his boyfriend, he’s done research online and found exercises that he’s been doing ever since they first talked about this. He’s still not sure he can last that long, but for Eddie, he’s going to try to.

The bed shifts under Eddie’s weight as his boyfriend climbs on it. He settles behind Buck, on his knees, far enough not to touch him but close enough for Buck to feel him. Buck shakes when he feels the heat radiating off of the man’s body, the shiver starting somewhere deep inside of him. He hears Eddie chuckle behind him, his breath caressing his skin.

“Set it off when I start touching you,” Eddie says in a husky voice.

Again, Buck nods in response and he waits. His heart is hammering in his chest, squeezing his lungs and he’s already breathing heavily. He can’t see Eddie, but he feels his hands hover over his back and shoulder, not touching him yet. Buck’s thumb is ready to press the button, his chest rising, then falling rapidly. The wait is already killing him and he knows Eddie’s only getting started with the teasing.

When Eddie’s lips graze his neck, he almost forgets to set the timer off. He expected his boyfriend’s hands to touch him, not his mouth – not that he’s complaining. Buck presses the button and the numbers start to change on the screen of the timer. As Eddie’s mouth devours his neck, hungry and teasing, Buck’s cock hardens and out of habit, his free hand reaches for it... only to be stopped by Eddie.

“Not yet,” he smiles against Buck’s neck.

“That’s not fair,” Buck complains, which Eddie ignores.

He’s too busy sucking at Buck’s neck to reply, determined to leave his mark on his boyfriend’s skin. Buck’s breath catches as Eddie moves closer to him, pressing his chest against his back and brushing his fingertips against his nipples. Eddie’s lips leave his neck to be replaced by his tongue, sliding slowly against the tender spot that’s gonna bruise. Buck’s hand tenses up around the timer as Eddie’s tongue gets closer to his ear. Eddie licks his lips and breathes out, before whispering in Buck’s ear.

“Now.”

Buck doesn’t need more. He licks his free hand before grabbing his dick and stroking it once, loosely and slowly. He knows he needs to control himself, resist the urge to go too fast, or he won’t last. So, as Eddie presses a kiss on his shoulder, he takes a deep breath in and out. He doesn’t move his hand again until Eddie’s chin is resting on his shoulder and he knows he’s watching. Giving him a show, he lazily rubs his cock, stopping from time to time to tease its head with his thumb.

“You’re doing good, baby,” Eddie praises, before turning his head to kiss Buck’s jaw. “Touch yourself for me, you can do it.”

Buck wants to prove to Eddie he’s right, keeps telling himself that he’s got this, but when he feels Eddie’s dick pressing against his back, thick and hard, he’s proven wrong. Knowing that watching him is affecting his boyfriend so much makes him lose control. His grip tightens and his movements become faster, more urgent and needy.

“Buck,” Eddie’s voice seems distant, muffled by Buck’s panting, “Buck.”

One of Eddie’s hands moves up his arm then shoulders, settling on the top of his neck, fingers spread on his jaw.

“Look at me, baby,” he urges, his fingers putting pressure on his jaw. “Slow down,” he says softly when their eyes meet, “you’ve got this.”

Buck’s opens his mouth to tell him that he can’t, he’s already so hard and so close, but Eddie stops him with a soul-shattering kiss.

“Slow down,” he says again, staring into Buck’s eyes. He gives his boyfriend a small nod as he eases his grip on his dick and strokes it slower. “Yes, like this. You’re amazing. Nice and slow.”

Buck keeps going like this for a while, losing himself in Eddie’s eyes and arms, touching his dick with enough enthusiasm to bring himself closer and closer to the edge, while exercising enough self-control to not reach orgasm. As he keeps that leisurely cadence, torturous yet so good, Eddie keeps looking at him with a proud smile on his face. He’s staring into his eyes like he’s never loved Buck more before. Buck certainly has never felt so loved before. After a while, that look, added to the attention he’s giving his cock, becomes too much. As slow as he’s trying to be, his heartbeat is picking up and his dick is throbbing in his hand.

“Eddie,” he breathes out, “please.”

Eddie takes Buck’s hand – the one holding the timer – and looks down at the time. 

“Soon, Mi amor,” he declares, before kissing Buck with his hand gripping his neck.

Buck kisses him back with everything he’s got. It’s hot and messy, all tongues and teeth, love and lust. When they pull away, Eddie’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, biting at it with the perfect amount of force. The sensation has Buck arching his back and losing his grip on the timer. As it falls on the floor, he lets go of his cock and starts moving to pick it back up but Eddie stops him.

“Forget it,” he says, moving further away on the bed and dragging Buck with him. He pulls him as close as he can with one hand around his waist and the other one around his shoulders and holds him. “Touch yourself again.”

Once again, Buck obeys. He squeezes his cock once and spreads pre-cum on it before sliding his hand upward, then downward.

“Go faster,” Eddie commands, thrusting his hips forward, against his lower back.

Buck closes his eyes and rests his head against Eddie’s chest. His empty hand clasps around his boyfriend’s forearm while the other one gives his dick fast, hasty strokes. Buck alternates between loose movements and hard squeezes, moaning and whimpering as Eddie holds him.

“Faster…” Eddie breathes out in his ear. “Faster… faster… faster...”

“Eddie,” Buck cries out, feeling his insides pulsating and clenching. “I need – please.”

“I know, baby, I know what you need,” Eddie replies. He tightens his grip around Buck’s shivering body, holding him close. “Come for me,” he adds, pressing a kiss on the top of his head, “come for me.”

Buck comes at the same time as the beeping of the timer echoes in the room, instantly drowned by his. Buck bites his lower lip and holds Eddie’s forearm with more strength, fingernails digging on the skin as his body quivers and his toes curl. Cum covers the sheets underneath his body as Eddie’s hand leaves his waist to caress his cheek. Despite going boneless against his boyfriend’s chest, Buck feels like he’s flying.

“Good job, querido,” Eddie compliments.

He wraps his fingers around Buck’s throat and tilts Buck’s head upward, granting him the access he requires to kiss him. Before their lips can meet, Eddie takes him in. Buck’s body is covered in sweat and cum, still shaking in his arms, as his hand is still holding his arm. His curls are wild on top of his head, sticking in every direction. His lips, red and swollen, are parted as he waits for Eddie to kiss him. And his eyes are closed, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. Buck has never been more beautiful.

When Eddie takes too long to kiss him, Buck opens his eyes and his pupils are wide, leaving close to no room for his blue irises. He blinks at his boyfriend and tries to use his legs to lift his body up and kiss him, but they don’t respond. Eddie smiles down at him and finally gives him what he wants. He skims his lips against Buck’s, giving him a few more seconds to catch his breath, then presses their mouths together hard. His hold on Buck’s throat tightens just a little bit, as his tongue slides against Buck’s.

Buck lets Eddie kiss him the way he likes it, wet and rough. Letting go of his arm to squeeze the back of his neck, he lets him bite his lip and suck his tongue. Behind him, Buck feels his boyfriend move. The kiss doesn’t stop but its angle changes as Eddie gets up on his knees and his hands are everywhere.

All of a sudden, Buck is alone on the bed and Eddie isn’t kissing him anymore, leaving him panting and already turned on again. One second his boyfriend is all over him and the next, he’s gone. Even if it only lasts half a second, Buck has never felt more lonely. He keeps his eyes closed and grunts in frustration, which earns him a laugh from Eddie. However, instead of coming from behind him, the sound comes from the end of the bed.

When he opens his eyes, Buck sees Eddie kneeling on the floor with a smile on his face. Buck knows Eddie well enough to know that this smile means trouble and his insides quiver with arousal again. He’s barely come down from the high of his first orgasm and already his cock is hard again just thinking about what Eddie is about to do.

Eddie grabs Buck by the ankles and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed. He uses one of his feet as leverage as he pushes his body away from the ground. Buck sits up and they share another hotblooded kiss.

“I’m going to clean you up, then I’m going to make you come again,” Eddie declares after pulling away.

Heat spreads across Buck’s body at the promise and he nods in agreement, falling back on the bed. He lays on his back, propped on his elbows. He wants to watch Eddie keep his promise. His boyfriend glides his tongue over Buck’s thighs, licking him clean as he takes his cock in his hand. The touch is soft but it almost hurts due to the previous orgasm. It makes Buck whimper.

Soon, Eddie’s mouth replaces his fingers around his dick. Hollowing his cheeks, Eddie sucks Buck off, his tongue joining his lips as he holds the base of his cock with his right hand. Buck watches him, breathless as he uses his left hand to jerk himself off. Each slide and lap brings Buck closer and closer to the edge. Eddie takes his dick deeper and deeper in his mouth, the rhythm of his boyfriend’s mouth matching his left hand’s.

Buck lets himself fall flat on the bed, hands gripping the sheets. His back arches as he can’t help but thrust his hips upward, matching Eddie’s tempo. Refusing to come before his boyfriend does, Buck forces himself to take deep, heavy breaths to help him last longer as his orgasm starts to build up inside his body.

Getting closer too, Eddie releases the base of his cock to grab Buck’s thigh instead as he keeps stroking his own dick quickly. Buck feels Eddie’s orgasm more than he hears it, the groan roaring inside his boyfriend’s throat and vibrating against the head of his cock. Buck’s eyes close and his back arches again as the second orgasm hits him, even more intense and dizzying than the first one.

“You’re so perfect,” Eddie sighs in awe as he stands up, “such a good boy for me,” he adds, leaning over Buck.

Buck looks up at him with sleepy eyes and gives him a soft smile. With slow movements, Buck reaches for Eddie’s arm, slowly sliding his hands up as he sits up. Eddie straightens and Buck hooks his arms around his waist. He presses his lips against his boyfriend’s chest before lifting his head up. His eyes beg for a kiss that Eddie happily gives him, slow, wet, and soft.


End file.
